The Blood of the Heir
by Love Like I Don't Care
Summary: Dean Winchester and Grace Sterling finally got out. When Dean goes to a case with his brother Grace gets a visit from more than one types of creatures. When she finds out she's pregnant with the blood of the heir she needs to protect it until it's 6th birthday. What happens when more than one species are trying to protect, kill and torture the child. Please Read and Review!
1. One Week

**Story that I created because I was bored and then I really liked it and really really loved it! Hope you do too! Please leave comments!**

* * *

From the moment I looked into his apple green eyes I knew he was the one, the one I could cuddle and talk too no matter how hard times were. We could melt down together.

"Dean!" I screamed up the stairs, waiting for him to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" He replied as he tripped down the stairs, falling into me. "Are you sur-" I cut him off with my finger to his lips.

"You brother needs you on this one Dean, I'll be fine" I smiled to him, pulling one of my black strands behind my ear. He smiled and I bent up to kiss him.

"Salt the doors and windows." He said after the kiss.

"Holy water around my neck and make sure my tattoo is always their, Dean I'm a hunter too.'' I knew Dean didn't like it when I called us a hunter. He got out, we got out. But there was no such thing as truly getting out. "Hey." I said bending up to touch our foreheads together, "I'll be fine." He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I thought about the baby that was growing in my stomach. I couldn't tell him, not now. He would never leave and I knew how important this was to him.

"I have a surprise for you." I whispered, placing the small keys into his hand. He smirked. "Cleaned it for his first ride out again.'' I walked with him out the door. One of his hands wrapped around my waist, the other clutching the keys. A black 67 chevy impala waited for him in front of our house.

"Perfect." He mumbled. His emerald eyes glowed down at me.

"Go." I said with a smile. "You'll be back, bring Sam for a visit, I haven't seen him for a while." Dean walked over to his car and slid into the comfortable leather seats. Metallica blasting as the smooth engine breaking the crisp air. I turned around and closed the white door, taking the thick bag of salt and laying across the floor. "One week." I said to myself, falling to the couch. I closed my eyes and thought of all the monsters I used to fight. All the pains I put myself through. Now I was pregnant and I can't put myself in that much danger anymore.

"Grace." I heard someone behind me call. Spinning around I grabbed my gun out of my boot. A familiar man in a trench coat stood there I smiled at him.

"Castiel right, Dean told me about you," He nodded and blushed, like a little girl. "It's nice to finally meet you." I said moving over to give him room on the couch.

"No, I'm here to tell you something," he had a look on his face almost like he had to say certain words, "you can not tell Dean I came." I nodded and he continued. "Congratulations by the way, the baby's going to be beautiful, and strong." Then the door opened and Dean walked in looking for something.

"Looking for something?" I asked as he walked in.

"Ya" He started "Ahh" He said picking his pistol up.

"See you in less than a week." He said sternly, to make sure it was true.

"Have fun." I said sarcastically with a smile. I turn back to where I thought Castiel was hiding but no one was there. "Castiel?" I curiously asked looking for him. "Castiel?" I said getting up to find the angel. I walked outside to see Dean's car already down the block. "What the hell?" I mumbled looking for the angel.

"Grace." Something rang out of my head.

"Ya?" I asked looking for the person who said my name.

"Grace it's me Castiel, I can't get to you, someone else is there." I bent down to pick up my knife but something grabbed my hand.

"Hello darling." Then the floor seemed to disappear and I found myself kicking and screaming. Then my shoulder hit hard concrete and I winced.

"Who are you?" I asked grabbing for my knife.

"No need for that." He flicked his hand and the knife went flying across the room. I stared up at him in shock.

"My name's Adam, might of heard of me?"

"Adam, as in Adam and Eve?" I asked worried.

"Yes, but not the same as my friend, as you see I'm not as evil as she is." I nodded to him, scared.

"Mind telling me why the hell I am here?" I asked standing up.

"Well you see, God won't let me do something I want and I need to fetch the ingredients myself." He said with a crooked smile.

"And..." I asked curios.

"Well the first ingredient, as said on the instructions, is Omnia fert aura, qui effusus est super me manus infernum paradiso, which means I need the blood of the Heir of the one who brings hell to paradise."

"In other words?" I asked confused

"That small bump right there." He said leaning in towards me and pushing down on my stomach. "Is the key to angels"

"Angels?" I asked, "why would you want angels." A smirk rose to his face.

He leaned in so I could smell his gruesome breath, filled with terror, "Every time you hear the numer 6 I want you to remember my face, and on its sixth birthday you will watch as I drain every single drop of blood from its body and I will laugh at your face as you scream, begging me to stop, for mercy. An then you will see them, there glowing eyes that were once pure, then you'll understand, you'll understand when you see it, why."Then he vanished and I found myself on the living room couch.

I peeked at the clock, 7:20 AM, a whole day passed. I looked outside and saw a black impala outside and a tall man walk out of it, his brother behind him. "Dean." I mumbled smiling as I rushed out the window into his arms.

"Hey.'' He said, grabbing me into a hug.

"How long were you on the case?" I asked unsure of the time.

"Sorry for taking longer than usual but stuff happened."

"Two weeks" Sam said in my answer.

"It's nice to see you again." I said going to give him a hug. I was short compared to them, 5 foot 6.

"Come inside." I said to Sam, Dean already ahead. The house looked the same since Adam had come. Castiel. I thought, where could he be? I looked around but saw no sign of him.

"Sorry, I wasn't excepting you. Right now."

"You haven picked up you phone in a while."

"Ya I lost it, sorry should of called" I lied turning to reach up for coffee cups.

"Dean, someone came to visit me." A screeching noise over came my head and I dropped screaming, covering my ears.

"Don't tell him" I heard the angels voice scream into my head. "Tell him about the baby."

"Dean," I said faintly, looking up to his green eyes, perfect like emeralds. He laid my head on his lap. "I'm pregnant." Then blackness filled my sight.

* * *

"Grace?" I heard a familiar voice call as my head rested on a pillow. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I met a worried faced Dean leaning over me, his brother behind him. "Dean?" I mumbled. A smile lit his face as I opened my eyes.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as I began to sit up.

"I don't-" then I saw the back of the trench coat and I leaped out of bed, rushing to see where it led. When I turned the corned to the hallway no one was there.

"Hello?" I yelled into the empty hallway. No answer. Dean pulled me back into my bedroom and I winced when he touched the part I landed on.

"Adam." i said after remembering. I felt a tear come to my eye.

"What?" Dean said noticing my tear

"Adam, he wants angels!" i said looking from him to his brother back to him

"Adam?" Sam said

"Why would he want angels? Who the hell is Adam" Dean said confused

"I don't know, he kidnapped me a minute after you left and I got back like five minutes ago."

"You were out for 6 hours." An image of Adam appeared in my mind and I couldn't help but wince

"Whats the matter?" And then I started crying. Remembering everything he said. "Grace." Dean said pulling me towards him. I could tell they were exchanging looks. "Why did Adam take you?" Dean said in his soothing voice.

"Our baby, he said on its sixth birthday he needs to kill it." Dean leaned me up and gave a reassuring smile, determined.

"I don't freaking care if I die saving it but no one, I mean no one, will take you or it away from me." I nodded, wiping my tear from my face.

"Now tell me exactly what happened." Sam said, pulling up a chair. I began telling my story to the brothers.

* * *

**How'd you like the first chapter? Please anyone want to give me suggestions on what to do, PM me I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!** **Baby names? Pm em to me! **


	2. Adam

**Chapter 2**

**I got 3 Baby names so far.**

**Joanne Ellen Winchester**

**Mary ****Amelie Winchester**

**Samuel Chase Winchester**

**Should I make a Poll on my profile for you guys?**

**I pictured Kraljica{You'll understand below} as Constance Jablonski  
**

**I pictured Pualapi as Zoe Merg**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After telling them my story Sam got up and went downstairs and Dean was beaming with a grin.

"I couldn't tell you, you would of never gone." I smiled.

"It's the best news I've ever heard." He kissed my forehead.

"No one's going to get our baby."

"Girl or boy?" I asked wanting to know which gender he wanted.

"I don't care." He said sitting back down

"I've always wanted a little girl." I smiled, "I don't want to raise her as a hunter, she'll know how to fight and I'll tell her at one point in her life, but I want her to have a good life, one where she will tell me all her secrets and we can talk." Dean nodded at my comment.

"No matter what happens, I will make sure you get your fairy tale life." He kissed me again before leaving the room. "Get some rest."

Then the door shut and I sat alone.

"Grace." Castiel's stern voice said.

I sat up, "What the hell happened!?" I screamed at him. He put his hand to my mouth and my screams were muffled.

"I'm sorry but Adam is much more powerful than I am."

"Adam my ass, where the hell did he take me." I said, cutting him off.

"I don't know he didn't leave a trace when he took you." Castiel had a monotone voice. He seemed to be simple, but thinking of ways to get me out of this.

"I'm sorry." I said after realizing I was pressuring him. "I'm sure Dean would like to know you're alright, why can't you talk to him, he doesn't know you've been talking to me."

Castiel smiled, "Ya, I haven't talked to him in a while." Then he vanished.

**Dean's POV**

* * *

I placed a beer in front of my brother as I collapsed into the chair.

"You think it was a trap?" I said before taking a swing at my beer.

"What? The case?" Sam asked as he looked up at me. "Definitely"

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Sam, falling into my chair.

"Hello Dean." I spun around and saw the black haired blue eyed angel behind me.

"Cas." I said stunned. "I thought you were dead." He looked to the floor. He was wearing his trench coat again. I haven't seen the dirtied clothing in a while. I stood up, still stunned at the sight.

"I know, well stuff happened after you gave the angels back their wings and everything going on with your girlfriend, I thought I shouldn't visit."

"Your always welcomed." Said Sam.

"Thanks." Castiel said, leaning over so he could see my brother. I picked up a beer and passed it over to the angel.

''No I don't drink." The angel said placing it on the table.

"Come on one drink for your old pal?" I said with a smirk.

"Grace's Guardian angel is dead." He spit out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most humans have an angel that looks over them, protects them. Sam's is Gabriel, I-" He paused "I'm yours, Dean." I felt my face get hot as he blushed. "Grace's was a great angel, powerful and strong named Kraljica." Cas paused thinking back. "She is very attached to the vessel she is in and has been binded to it, I am surprised we can not find her anywhere near Grace as that is where she would go first." Cas paused, "Also Dean, your childs guardian angel is no where to be found, she's young and a new angel but still."

"What's my child's guardian angels name." I interrupted

"Puelapi" Castiel said. "But, guardian angels can posses it's human whenever they want, they do not need their consent."

"Wait-" Sam mumbled something, "So Gabriel can possess me whenever he wants to, he doesn't need my consent."

"Yes but-" Castiel started.

"But what, and you can do the same to me?" I yelled confused.

"What's with the screaming." Grace moaned as she walked down to he group of boys.

* * *

**Grace's POV**

Everybody was screaming as I fell into the chair.

"What the hell is going on." Everybody talked at once, I felt like they were 3 year olds. "Ok one at a freaking time, Cas, you can go first."

"First of all, nice to see you. I was telling your boyfriend and Sam that your and your child guardian angel is missing and if any angel with an evil idea can get to them then they can possess your child with the consent of your angel."

"Don't they need my consent?" I asked.

"No, if the guardian angel wants the angel to possess you then the angel can."

I turned to Dean who had a face filled with confusion and madness.

"Are my guardian angel's good?"I asked.

"Yes, Kraljica is very strong and kind, but I'm worried about Puelapi, she is very young and does not need to be tortured to get information out of her."

"Puela Pu means pure girl in latin."

"The translation is very similar in Enochian except it means Pureness in the girl." Castiel replied. "And in Croatian Kraljica means queen."

I nodded and looked at the brothers.

"What?" I asked them and words stared blurting out of Dean.

"Angels...Cas...Gabriel...Possess...Mine..." That's all I could grab onto.

"Dean, calm down, we can find them." Is all I said.

"How do we even know where they are?" Dean said frustrated.

"We'll find them." I gave him a reassuring smile.

I reached my hand out and placed it on Dean's and as he began to speak he froze, everybody froze.

"Dean?" I asked, waving my hands in front of his face. No one moved.

"It's nice when everybody's quiet isn't it?" Adam's voice rang out. I spun around.

"What the hell." I put my hand out to hit him across the face but he grabbed my wrist and bent it back.

"Listen, let's just say that I'm on the hunt for your angels too, but..." He smiled and crunched his nose.

"But what?"

"Let's say someone has them and I can't find them."

"Why would I care what you want."

"Because they're going to try to kill you." He screamed back then disappeared and Dean finished his sentence he started.

''Are you ok?" Dean stopped and stood up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Adam." Was my simple reply.

* * *

**Last chance to get your baby ****name's in next chapter childs name and gender comes out! I'm making a poll on my account go vote please**!


	3. The Devil's Number

**I have gotten 17 votes in and 7 of the 17 voted for this name! Enjoy!**

**I know this isn't how pregnancy happens, I DON'T CARE! I don't give two shits, its a story.**

**The Devils Number**

* * *

**_June 6th (9 months later)_**

"Dean!" I yelled from the couch I was currently sitting on. He was sitting in the kitchen with his brother. I let out a wince when the baby kicked. My pregnancy had been smooth, the baby is growing normally and my due date is in exactly a week. Popcorn and other foods were layed out around me and I picked up my water, taking a sip. Dean walked in and sat in the large chair next to the coach I was lying in. Sam followed him and I smiled to them. "You two are like one person, never go somewhere without the other." They both smiled at this. There were many questions I could of asked them while Sam was living here the past 9 months, but I decided to keep my mouth shut and not ruin the peace.

'Why didn't Sam stop hunting after Dean and I stopped?' Lingered through my mind a lot. Sam was always the one that wanted to live a normal life, when he had the chance why didn't he take it?It could have been that every girl he sleeps with ends up dying. I laughed at this thought and Dean gave me a questioning look. I shook him off and turned back to TV. I flicked to channel 511 and turned on The Vampire Diaries.

"This is crap, you can't kill a vamp with a stake." Dean mocked as soon as I put it on. I rolled my eyes.

"It might be crap, but it's my crap." I said, holding my hands to my chest and gave him a sly smile. He replied with a goofy one. "Anyway there's only like 5 minutes left."

Sam laid back in his chair. We sat in silence as I intensely stared at the it went to black for a second and the commercials started.

"It's not that much of crap." I protested.

"Really-" Then a commercial broke Deans comment.

"Based off of the books of Carver Edlund." Then Dean swiped the balck remote from my hands, blasting the TV.

"What the hell." Sam mumbled, going to the edge of his seat.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Milo Ventimiglia and Luke Mitchell stars." Dean flinched as he saw the images appear on the screen and I couldn't help but explode from laughter.

"Supernatural." Then the commercial finished and Dean turned off the TV.

"What the hell." Sam said, obviously out of words.

I still couldn't stop laughing as the two sat there stunned.

"Come on! I want my own TV show!" I yelled annoyed at the brothers. Then I let out a little scream and clutched my stomach, I felt liquid fall onto the couch.

"Grace." I looked up to Dean with painful eyes.

"Dean, my water just broke." I leaned against him as he picked me up and rushed to my car. "Really." I laughed as he placed me down in the back seat.

"Just because your in labor doesn't mean baby has to get dirty." He shot me a smile and Sam was rushing behind with a pack that I had already set. Sam slid into shotgun and Dean turned the keys in and turned on the engine. I let out a groan and clutched my stomach as Dean sped up. He hired the roof to my convertible. I smiled as he wasn't playing classic rock but modern music for me.

I stared at the ceiling as we drove, letting out agonizing screams every bit or so. Dean pulled into the parking lot and pulled me out. Sam running ahead and I was greeted with a wheelchair and nurses as I walked through the door. Once I turned into my door and fell onto the cot peace overcame me.

The doctor was talking to me but Dean was the only one listening.

The day went by slow, stand up, walk around, lie down, Heart beat test. The only part I listened to was when they showed me my baby and told me how much longer till I could hold it.

"Did you think of names?" My nurse asked, I looked up at her.

"A little bit," I started, noticing Dean was out of the room, "If it is a girl I would like to name it after his friend or mother who both passed away." I stopped and choked on my words.

"I'm sorry."

"Ya, we've lost a lot of people." I tried to stop my tears thinking of my family, my little sister with the bullet wound planted in her face. I closed my eyes and opened them.

"Do you want me to leave?" The nurse asked.

"No, I'm fine." I thought of names. "Joanne, Mary and Addison are all big names."

"Names you like or in memory of someone?" She asked as she repositioned my body and placed a needle in me, "Breath in and out." She told me.

"Joanne was a friend of Dean's that died in-" I tried to think of words, "A line of fire." I paused, "Mary is his mother and Addison was my little sister." I took a deep breath like she said, "They're all dead now." The nurse paused what she was doing at my voice.

"Joanne was an ex-girlfriend?" The nurse asked.

"No, more like a sister to him, I've met her once and the mission she died on was a fluff, sad to see her go."

"And your sister, Addison?" She asked.

"She was raped and shot when she was 8." I felt a tear drop from my eye.

"I'm sorry for asking." The nurse mumbled.

"No, you didn't know." I added.

"OK, let me take a look," My doctor said telling me to change positions.

I started to think of other things and not the pain. Addison's face broke the surface. A bullet wound perfectly in between her two eyes.

_'One, Two, Three..." I started spinning around to find my little sister. I still tried to give her a normal life, but I knew it wasn't possible. Born as a hunter, always a hunter._

_"Ready or not." I started, squinting my eyes as I searched for a small peak of blonde hair. Then I heard a giggle, before the pop of her hand touching her lips as she tried to silence it. Her giggle was innocent, as if she didn't know what was out there and how her life would turn out when she was of age. "I wonder..." Then I jumped, swinging open the closet, no one was there._

_"Grace." I heard a __shriek come from behind me._

_"Let's play a new game." A deep voice broke the surface. I spun around and took out my pistol. "1..." He started, I heard the bullet click into the barrel. Then he laid his finger on the trigger. BAM! Nothing except a blank. "2..." He re-clicked another bullet into place. His finger lay on the trigger. A smirk clawed onto his face._

_"Please." I begged, taking a step forward. BAM. Nothing hit._

_"3..." This time it was different, the way the bullet went in. It was fuller, ,the way the metal clanged against each other left an echo in the difference. His finger lay on the trigger. He pushed Addie in front of him and she tried to run towards me but turned back when she could feel my warmth next to her. BANG! The blood trickled down her face. Perfect aim. Her body fell into mine as my screech pitched the air. By the time I looked up he was gone, nothing left but the smoking gun. Her hands were already cold as I scooped them into mine. Blood came out darker then you'd expect. Her face turned a cold white as her glare pierced into space. Her blonde hair had flared out around my body._

_"Princess, Princess Let down your hair." I whispered, remembering the game we had played. Her prince had never came, no one could save her now. _

_My tears were trickling down my face as rain would to a window. That's what I was, a window, so fragile that a simple hit could break me. The salty tear mixed with the dreadful blood, creating swirls before going back into line. _

_"Addie Addie One Two Three, Come and play a game with me. All the boys love her, Wow she's gorgeous they say when she comes out to play. Addie Addie show me, how to do what you do, Addie Addie show me how much they love you." I whispered into her ear, reciting the verses her mother would taunt when she danced. I closed my eyes and cried into her shoulder. The angels don't exist, god doesn't care, if they did, we wouldn't be here. I felt more tears track down my face. Nothing matters, not anymore. My father would yell with no faith behind it before sending me off. He wants me gone, the way I stare at him reminds me of my mother and I know it. He can't stand the way my eyes glaze over when I cry and how I yell. He tells me I'm no better then the monsters we hunt. And sometimes I believe it. Whenever he looks in my eyes he wants to cry, he wishes he could of told her that he loved her, and he was sorry. But now the memories haunt him, something that he can't get rid of. _

When I opened my eyes from my nightmare I realized my doctor had been talking to me. A pain hit my hips and I let out an agonizing scream. Everything after that was a blur. Dean had wrapped his fingers around mine and I realized he was wearing blue plastic. My face must of been red but he had a nervous expression on his face.

"Push!" The woman screamed and I realized what had been happening. I let out a scream and I realized the doctors now in my room. A few more minutes later of screaming and shouts a babies cry broke the air.

"It's a girl!" One of the nurses said. I weakly looked up to see the baby in blood being wiped with a towel. Then they handed her to me and I looked up and smiled. Dean bent down next to me and for a second I thought he was going to cry. I placed one of my hands onto his arm and I instantly knew I was sweating. I heard the doctors talking in the background.

"June 6th born at 6:00." And I flinched, forgetting about todays date. 6-6 born at 6 o'clock in the afternoon. The devils number.

He bent down next to me, giving me a reassuring look.

"I want it to be named after someone." I said

Dean gave me a questioning look. "Mary, Joanne, someone that when I see her I know they left a mark on this world." Dean's face eased up.

"Addison." I flinched, "I don't think I can live with naming her Addison."

"Middle name then." Dean said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Joanna Addison, Ellen Addison or Mary Addison." I asked

"Mary or Joanna?" I asked not liking the sound of Ellen.

"Jo." I heard him mumble. "Like you said, Mary would be too much."

"Joanna Addison Winchester." I smiled.

"She's gonna have a sucky like." Dean mumbled and I laughed, hitting his arm.

"She's gonna be beautiful." I smiled at the crying baby. "She'll be perfect"

* * *

**Like Don't Like? Review!**


End file.
